Sixteen years
by Erica89
Summary: Phoebe is Sixteen. She lives with Prue and Piper. Rodger is with Prue and has been abusing Phoebe. contains rape and abuse.
1. Pink and black Skulls

**Phoebe was gazing out of her bay window sitting on her pink and black skull pillows that her older sisters had bought for her last summer. She felt numb, not in all of her sixteen years had phoebe kept something from her big sisters. Heck she didn't want to keep this from them; she just didn't have to words to explain what was wrong and what had happened.**

**She looked at the clock, four twenty am. She had hours before she had to be up but she couldn't sleep. She hadn't slept properly since it had started….since he had started.**

**She walked into the bathroom she shared with Piper, Prue had her own. The bathroom was your usual white. Toilet, bath, shower, blue accessories, and enough hair and beauty products to open a store. Phoebe reached for her black toothbrush and gasped in pain, he had really gone to town the night before**.

"_Hey Pheebs, Piper has got to work late at P3, some meeting with an accountant. Joey can't work so I said I would cover his shift" Prue shouted as she finished putting the bowls away . "Yeah whatever sis, I will be fine on my own. Probably just hit the hay early anyway" Phoebe yawned. "Nice try lil one, Rodger said he would watch you. Not leaving you alone again so you can invite your friends round to destroy the house" Phoebe didn't reply she just sat there as Prue walked out "Rodger will be here in half an hour, go do you home work. Love you" _

**Phoebe finished with the toothbrush wiped her mouth and dug up the courage to evaluate the damage from last night. She lifted her pink long sleeved pj top and began to cry. Her abdomen was covered with a large purple bruise, she had marks all around her neck from where he had held her in place, she was sure her wrist was sprained again and her shoulder looked a mess.**

"_Where are you Pheebs?" Roger bellowed from down stairs. Phoebe didn't answer, she never did. This was some sick game he liked to play. She knew he would be along in a minute. "Spoke to Prue, she told me you wanted to stay alone. Can't have that can we? Not after last time" Roger sniggered. She responded, she couldn't help herself "last time? I didn't do anything. You Rodger invited truckloads of teenagers I hardly knew. Encouraged them to beat up the house and get corn dog drunk…" Phoebe got cut off mid-sentence with a slap. "Shut the hell up you stupid little bitch, you need to learn some fucking manners." Roger spat as he began to lunge for her. She was pinned to the bed by her throat in seconds; he stared into her eyes and began to trail his hands over her body. She tried to struggle, to fight back but he was to strong. He beat her to keep her still. Punch after punch to her stomach, all his weight on top of her, his greasy hands over her skin, horrid breath and disgusting words… she eventually passed out. When she woke she was lying naked on her bed while he was zipping up his trousers. "Perfect as usual lil one, and remember no telling the siblings….they won't believe you anyway" he whispered blowing a kiss. _

**She stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, she hated it when he called her "lil one" and he knew it. She got a wash trying her hardest not to hurt her battered body any more, she lay in hot bath water thinking of how it used to be. Everything had been fine before Rodger; sure it was hard after grams had died. Really hard especially for Prue but the girls got through it. It was okay for a while when Rodger first came on the scene but when it came apparent to him that Prue was not leaving her family for him it became bad…**

_Phoebe walked into the sofa room with a catalogue looking at things she could get for her sweet sixteenth in two weeks. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into Rodger. "Hey Roge, what you up to?" she smiled at him "watch where your walking you stupid bitch" Roger spat back _**. **_Phoebe stood looking at him for a while to see if he was joking. Sure he had been a little off with her for a few weeks but she couldn't see what she had done wrong. Before she could speak he had her against the wall. "Listen here you annoying little fuck. If it wasn't for you me a Prue could be together always" he slapped her "I don't understand" Phoebe wept "Don't understand? You are like a leach! If it wasn't for you Prue would be free. You are always wanting her to do something with you and always getting in to trouble at school. You keep her awake at night with the amount of boys you sleep around with Slut!" He threw her to the floor "I really don't…I haven't…what boys?…I..i..i am a v.." She cried with pleading eyes "Likely story a v…v…virgin. Don't lie you little whore. All those skimpy clothes you wear just asking to be fucked" he sneered "I don't ask…never..please leave me alone…I just want to go to my bedroom" she whispered " Okay why don't we both go and see if you are telling the truth" he shouted and grasped her hair and pulled her up the stairs._

**That had been the first time he had raped her. He laughed and said "what do you know she was a virgin" when he had finished. She had lost count of the amount of times it had happened now. She didn't want to know she just wanted it to stop.**

**She had managed to get dressed and attack her hair into the best pony tail she could, she didn't have the strength or will power to apply makeup. "Hey lil one. Want some breakfast?" Piper asked with a smile "No thanks Pipe, not hungry. Could you pass me the juice though?" "Pheebs you really should eat, you haven't had any breakfast all week. Have you lost weight? Your so pale, is something wrong?" Piper confronted Phoebe "honestly I am fine sis, just not hungry. Promise I will have a vast dinner tonight" She shouted as she walked out of the door to avoid Pipers worried glare. She was anxious though, she hadn't felt hungry because she felt sick. In fact she had been sick a few times and she was three weeks late for her period….. **


	2. Shoots and Ladders

It was the tenth time she had walked past the pharmacy. She hadn't bothered going to class what was the point? She couldn't concentrate on anything long enough, other than Roger. She could think about that bastard for hours. She scolded herself and marched as if into battle to the pharmacy door. She didn't give the beauty isle a second glance; normally she would be there for hours. She kept walking to find the pregnancy tests; she spotted them next to the condoms and other contraception. "Oh the irony she sighed to herself"

Opening the door to the Manor quickly she darted inside. Her sisters were at work but she didn't want any of the interfering neighbour's clocking her. She felt like she was watching herself from above as if she was on auto pilot. She hit her ipod onto shuffle, the sound of bagpipes blasted out. Shoots and Ladders by Korn. She emptied out the five pregnancy tests all different brands, she couldn't decide. She read the instructions and walked into the bathroom rather steadily considering. She took a deep breath and tried to ignore the fact that she was peeing onto a white plastic stick. "Now we play the waiting game" Three minutes seemed to take an eternity, she paced up and down the small room trying to think about something else. The song was on repeat, the room seemed stuffy, her head felt like it was going to explode and she couldn't stop twitching. Time was up on the first test she stood in shock and sang along to the music "London Bridge is falling down falling down falling down. London Bridge is falling down….my fair lady" a tear left her pained eyes as the other tests told the same story.

"Phoebe Marie Halliwell? Get your ass down here now!" Prue bellowed at the front door. Phoebe jumped and dropped the pregnancy test. "I have just had Sally on the phone, you know Sally? I went to school with her. She just happened to see my baby sister in town" Prue carried on. Phoebe threw the tests into a bag and hid it behind the cabinet. "Hey Prue….I was just about to call. I haven't felt well….so I left school" Phoebe whimpered in her best sick voice "That's what I thought I mean why else would you be in the pharmacy?" Prue questioned "Yeah I got some pain killers" Phoebe said not meaning to sound relived "Yeah, so I rang school to see what was wrong with you. They said you haven't been in all week? Explain." The glare Prue gave off was enough to pierce a hole in Phoebe's eyes so she looked away and walked into the kitchen. "Don't walk away from me Phoebe, tell me what's going on now" demanded Prue "Look I haven't been to school because I fell out with someone, I just couldn't face it. Sorry" Phoebe replied knowing how lame it sounded "Nice try don't believe you. You have been acting weird for months, this last week even more so. Piper thinks the same. What are you hiding? Sally told me something else that she saw today….I just pray she is wrong….tell me she is wrong Phoebe" Begged Prue "What? …I…Don't know…don't know what you mean?...what is it you want me to say?" Phoebe stutterd, giving herself away "Phoebe how could you do this to yourself, to us? The amount we have to put up with already? Nans death the frigging demons left, right and centre. The fact that Rodger doesn't know about said demons. Work and School and now a…a….a baby? Your sixteen!" Phoebe ran upstairs she didn't know what to do. How could she get out of this? She couldn't, but she couldn't admit to it all. "Pheebs tell me! Sally saw you with a bag full of pregnancy tests?" "I went to self-service…how did she spot me?"Phoebe cried "Well that confirms it, what…what did they say?" Prue questioned "They all said the same" Phoebe continued to cry "Phoebe, tell me now!" "Positive prue it said positive….I am pregnant".

Phoebe lay on her bed silently crying into her pillow. The look Prue had given her when she found out was indescribable, she hadn't said a word. She just wandered out. Prue was currently down stairs with Piper. She couldn't believe she had let this happen, let Rodger do this to them. They should be so happy. P3 had kicked off fiercely, Piper was seeing someone though she still wouldn't give a name, Phoebe was the most popular girl in school and there hadn't been a demon attack in months. Instead Piper was currently crying as Prue told her the happy news. Phoebe had to make sure they didn't tell Rodger, dear god if he found out. "P..P..Prue…P..P..Piper" She mumbled at the bottom of the stairs "In here Pheebs" Piper called. Phoebe walked into the room. Prue and Piper were sat in the sofa holding hands both with red eyes. "Don't worry guys….I will sort it" Phoebe whispered "Sort it? How Phoebe? Your sixteen and pregnant. Who is the Dad? Tell me who the little bastard is now and I will kill the…"Prue started "You don't know him….some guy at a party" Phoebe spoke hating the fact that her sisters now thought she slept around "Some Guy at a party? Name?" Piper looked puzzled "Pete….Pete something" Phoebe said staring at the floor "You don't even know his last name? Nice Pheebs real Nice" Get out of my sight "Please don't tell anyone guys….not Rodger" pleaded Phoebe "Why not Rodger Pheebs?" Piper looked really puzzled now "Phoebe just doesn't want people knowing what a slag she is. Do you Phebs?" Prue sneered


	3. Easily remedied

Sitting at the top of the stairs listening to Prue and Piper talk about her was defiantly not one of Phoebe's favourite things to do but they had hardly said a word to her in three days. She had sat in her room with nothing but her own thoughts and she wanted to know what they were thinking.

"I wonder if we could hunt this Pete down." Piper Asked Prue

"What and kill the little fecker?" Prue shot as she slammed the door "I mean I still can't believe how stupid she was. Sixteen and sleeping with some random guy. Getting pregnant! Which reminds me what if she caught something from the creep?"

"We need to ask if she used protection, and get her tested" Piper sighed.

Phoebe cringed as she made her way down stairs, her sisters now thought so little of her. She walked into the kitchen were her sisters were sat eating breakfast expecting them to ignore her.

"We need to talk" Piper pulled a chair out for phoebe.

Phoebe walked gingerly to the chair and sat down.

"First we need to get you to a doctor, get them to check you out. We also need to have some tests run I think, check you haven't caught anything" Piper said looking a Phoebe in the eye

"That's right Sis if you don't use protection you have sex with everyone that guy has had sex with!" Prue said sarcastically.

Phoebe flinched "If only you knew" she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Piper shot back.

"Nothing"

"Right…Did you use protection? Obviously it didn't work" Piper asked calmly

"I don't know I never ask" Phoebe said and then looked shocked. She couldn't believe what she had just done.

"What. What the hell do you mean Phoebe I thought he was a one night stand?" Prue cried

"Yeah…no…he was. Look I was joking…I didn't mean it. We did it obviously didn't work like you said"

"Joke you're trying to make a joke? Jesus Christ Phoebe are you for fucking real?" Prue spat jumping up from her chair

"Phoebe are you telling the truth? This Guy didn't hurt you did he? Didn't force you?" Piper ask looking worried

"No….no. I was just…just stupid. One big stupid mistake. I…I"

"You are one big stupid mistake Phoebe" Prue muttered

Phoebe started to cry and walked out of the kitchen towards her room.

"Phoebe come back…Prue didn't mean that"

"Yeah I did, I am going to work" Prue shouted walking out of the house.

It had been a few hours since Prue had left for work. Piper had tried to talk to Phoebe but she had told her to go away. Phoebe couldn't stand to look at the disappointment on her face. She had tried to think about what she was going to do, like she had done for the past three days. Keep the baby? Get rid of the baby? Could she bring a baby into this world that was a result of rape? Should she tell her sisters? She heard the front door open and close and footsteps coming up the stairs, she recognised those footsteps, they were in her nightmares. She looked at the time Prue and Piper weren't due home for a couple of hours.

"Prue? Piper?" She called hopefully

"Guess again bitch" Rodger smirked opening Phoebe's door

"Please just leave me alone" Phoebe pleaded trying to shut the door

"No" he simply replied grabbing hold of her by the throat

He threw her out of the room and pushed her up against the wall. She started to cry "Shut up you little whore" He spat and punched her in the face and then started to beat her in the stomach

"Please…please Rodger.S-stop"

He pulled her up and looked into her face "What was that Lil one?" He laughed

"Stop it please…I'm Pregnant"

"Yeah I know. Prue called. This is easily remedied" he chuckled and pushed her down the stairs.

She was in so much pain; she vaguely remembered seeing Rodger walking to the front door laughing while she lay at the bottom of the stairs. There was no clock insight so she didn't know how long she had been there. Trying to move hurt beyond belief she thought her leg was damaged and she kept coming in and out of consciousness. She called for her sisters just before the dark seized her again.

An hour later Prue walked up the Manor steps "Yeah just at home now. Don't worry Piper I will play nice, she just wound me up being so flippant. I will try and talk to her. Right I need to go just at the door. Bye see you soon, love you" Prue open the door and threw her bag on the side "Phoebe can you come down please" She shouted as she took her coat off. She started to walk and then stood still in shock "P..P..Phoebe? Oh my god" she ran to her little sister and dropped down to the floor.


	4. Lil one

Phoebe didn't know how long she had been conscious for. She had yet to discover the courage to open her eyes. She took in her surroundings with her other four senses. She could feel the destruction to her body; she didn't need to see the multiple bruises. She could smell the disinfectant she didn't need to see the room to tell she was in hospital. She could taste the sourness of the medicine that made her mouth dehydrated, she didn't need to see the syringes or I.V to know she had been pumped full of pain killers. She could hear the voices of her sisters, she didn't have to see their faces to realise they were in pain watching their little sister.

"When is that Doctor coming? It's been well over an hour now" Sighed Prue pacing up and down the small room.

"Calm down Prue, they are waiting for tests" Reasoned Piper

"Don't tell me to calm down, have you seen her Pi.." Prue started but was cut off from Phoebe

"Hey guys please don't argue, I don't need to add to this headache. Believe me."

Both Prue and Piper shot towards her on the bed. "Oh my god are you okay lil one?" Prue asked looking at her little sister who looked swallowed up in the huge white metal bed.

"I have felt better, I won't lie sis. The worst thing of all though is this stupid itchy green blanket. I mean people can fly to the moon, shop with a little plastic card and buy a cat with no fur. But can you get a hypoallergenic cotton duvet in a hospital? No the answer is no" Phoebe spoke quietly with a smile foolishly hoping it would stop her sisters asking questions

"How are you feeling hunnie? What happened?" Piper asked stroking Phoebes forehead

"Erm…I…I …Not sure really…Bit of a blank….I..I hurt a little" Phoebe voices trying to hide the panic

"Pheebs did you get a look at the Demon?" Prue quizzed

"Demon?" Phoebe asked looking confused

"Yeah baby. The one who attacked you? I saw that there had been a fight at the top of the stairs. I mean the picture frame was off the wall and Grams old wooden side table had been thrown in the other direction. It was a Demon wasn't it?" Prue asked looking worried

"Yeah….yeah it was a Demon. I can't remember what it looked like though….sorry" Phoebe whispered looking everywhere but her sisters eyes.

"Don't worry about that now honey. Just concentrate on getting better" Piper said glaring at Prue as if to say back off.

Prue was about to speak but she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Phoebe Halliwell?" A youngish dark haired man asked. He must have been nearing six foot. Solid build and piercing blue eyes. Phoebe clocked Piper smile at him. A Smile that he returned.

"My name is Doctor Griffiths. I have all of you results" Phoebe nearly let out a chuckle as she saw Piper practically start to hyperventilate at the word Doctor.

"Do you want us to speak alone?" He asked "No she would like us to stay thank you Doc" Smiled Prue crossing her arms.

Dr Griffiths looked at Phoebe to make sure she was happy with that "Yeah that's fine" Phoebe murmured starting to hyperventilating herself.

"First of all I have some bad news. I am very sorry but you have lost your baby Miss Halliwell"

Prue sighed and ran her had threw her hair. Piper started to cry and reached for Phoebes had. Phoebe felt numb; she just nodded her head for the Doctor to continue.

"You also have three broken ribs, you right leg is fractured and displaced, you have a broken shoulder and a concussion. You also have a fair amount of bruises." Dr Griffiths finished

"So where do we go from here Doc? What pain meds? How long in here? What period of time are we looking at for rehabilitation?" Prue started looking half crazed

"We will be sending in a nurse to go through all those details with you Miss Halliwell. I am however quite concerned with some of your sisters injury's" Replied Dr Griffiths

"Well I hope you are concerned!" Spat Prue

"What Prue should have said Dr is in what way are you concerned?" Piper smiled ignoring Prue's gaze.

"Well her bruises for example are at different stages of healing. Meaning they have been there before today. Her shoulder has actually started to mend as if it had been broken for a while?" Dr Griffiths spoke directly to Prue and Piper.

"Wa…I don't understand. How…When. Phoebe?" Prue splutterd

Phoebe did what she was good at and that was staying completely motionless and mute

"It could be easily explained. Phoebe do you play any sports?" asked the Doctor hopefully

"No" she whispered

"Right. Phoebe has anyone attacked you? Has this happened before?" Doctor Griffiths said seriously

"Erm no…I just fell…Wasn't attacked. I did fall a month or two ago" Phoebe stammered looking at Prue for support.

Prue cottoned on. "I will speak to her Doctor, What time will the nurse becoming?" Aksed Prue

Doctor Griffiths looked taken back "Yes okay. Well she will be no longer than an hour" He said reaching for the door.

Phoebe mentally sighed in relief as the door shut. "Thanks sis. Close call on the Demon's hey? We could get a degree" Phoebe smiled again trying to distract her sisters.

"Phoebe what the hell is going on? You have just been told you had a miscarriage and you cracking jokes? I want to know exactly what has happened to you. How did you get the broken shoulder?" Asked Prue worry painted on her face

"I fell down the stairs Prue.." Phoebe lied

"Not what the qualified Doctor said!" Prue shot back

"Phoebe Prue is right. The Doctor knows what he is talking about. He also mentioned your bruises." Piper said not letting go of Phoebe's hand.

"Can I see your bruises Phoebe?" Prue asked kindly

"No..please just leave it" Phoebe shot back

Prue walked towards Phoebe and reached out for her top

Phoebe cringed and pushed herself further up the bed

"Please just leave me alone. Don't touch me again. Stop" Phoebe panicked with her right arm above her head

"Prue stop. Stop" Piper shouted. "Are you okay phoebe? It's just us lil one what's wrong" Piper continued.

Phoebe couldn't breathe, she felt like she was with him again. Everything felt blurry and confusing.

"Stop calling me lil one you bastard! Please…Please just…just leave me alone" Phoebe sobbed.

"Prue what? Why is she? What has happen to our little sister?" Piper whimpered.

"I don't know. But I would love to find out who the bastard is that she is speaking about. I am going to skin the mother fucker alive" Prue roared as she watched her baby sister vibrate with fear while using her arm as a shield.

**_Hey guys hope you are liking it so far, let me know. Not to sure how long its going to be before my next chapter. I will be a quick as I can. Nos da ffrindiau x_**


	5. Truth between the green sheets

Phoebe didn't know how much time had passed. It had taken a while for her to calm down after her little outburst, well maybe not little. There were two things making her full of anxiety now. One: she could not remember anything that was said during her explosion of emotion before and two: there was no pulling the wool over her sister's eyes this time.

"Phoebe? Honey we need to talk." Piper said walking slowly towards the bed

Phoebe could tell Piper was being very cautious with her movements as if Phoebe where a wild animal.

"What about" Phoebe stated knowing full well playing muddled wasn't going to work.

Piper exhaled and played with her pendant around her neck and Prue well Prue hadn't spoken. She hadn't moved. She was hunched over sat on a foot stool of all things with her head in her hands.

"Phoebe please just explain what has been happening and who has done it to you. Please I am pleading with you. I have got so many evil thought running through my mind" Prue spoke unmoved from her position.

Phoebe lay there not wanting to utter a word. All the thoughts Prue was having could not be as wicked as what had actually happened.

"I'm sorry guys…I don't know what to say…where to begin. I" Phoebes flood gates opened.

"Don't worry baby. You can tell us anything. We will only ever help you" Piper hummed stroking Phoebes unsteady hand.

"So Dr Griffiths was right. Your injury's are from another time? When?" Prue shot a little too harsh for Piper who shot daggers at Prue yet again.

"Yeah he was right" Was all Phoebe said as a reply.

"When?" Prue and Piper said in unison.

"It's had to say…I don't…Not really. Happened more than once" Phoebe broke again.

"Why didn't you tell us this Demon has attacked before" Piper wept full of confusion.

"Because it wasn't a Demon was it Phoebe? How many times?" Prue said walking to the window.

"No it wasn't" She hung her head in defeat.

"How many times?" Prue asked again

"I don't know….too many ti..ti..times to count" Phoebe bawled

A single tear ran down Prue's face resting on her beauty spot. She swept it away as she turned to look at her baby sister.

"He is...was the Father wasn't he" Prue asked closing her eyes

"Yeah. He...was" Phoebe said playing with the itchy sheets

It was Pipers time to play the statue. She had been staring at Prue for the period of time it had taken her to break down Phoebes defences.

"When did it start?" Prue kept firing questions. She wasn't being cold she just looked numb, Robot like.

"A while…Stop..I can't do this please can we just stop" Phoebe pleaded.

Piper finally rose up from her seat. "Phoebe honey it sounds to me like….like you have been through a lot. I am so sorry you felt like you couldn't come to either of us. You really need to tell us so we can help you…..you need to heal baby…we love you and we wa…no we need to help you"

Phoebe closed her eyes tight. She couldn't think. What was she going to do? She wanted to tell her sisters but she couldn't say it was him. It would destroy Prue. She had to tell them something, she wanted to.

"It…He started two weeks before my Sixteenth." Phoebe started.

"That was over six months ago" Prue gasped.

Piper had gone back to statue mode again.

Phoebe sighed "I will tell you…bu..but please let me just talk. Don't stop me this is going to be difficult enough as it is" She was going to tell them the whole kit and caboodle, other than his name. If she lied about anything else she would start to contradict herself and Prue would see through it straight away. She could be so clued up yet she was with him, go figure.

Phoebe didn't wait for a reply. "Yeah it was two weeks before my birthday. He had been acting odd for a while. One day I walked past and said hey. He was livid started calling me all these names; I didn't know where it originated from. Calling me Bitch, selfish and s..slut. Said I slept around, I told him I didn't that I was a virgin. He hit me and knocked me to the floor. He..he…erm well wanted to prove to see if I was. Please believe me I tried to stop him, he is so strong. He hands everywhere…nothing I could do" The tears began to shelter her eyes again.

Piper was shuddering with the quiet sobbed she hid behind her clustered up fists.

Prue face was pure agony. Like a light had gone out from her eyes.

"I'm so so sorry Pheebs. I should be the one to protect you. How have I not seen? The way I spoke to you about the baby. The baby? He knew didn't he? That's why he pushed you down the stairs. How the hell could I have let this happen? Six months? I have not done a thing…should have stoped…should have know…" Prue paced again around the small room.

"Don't blame yourself. I hid it well." Phoebe sat playing with the itchy sheet again. Amazing how interesting she could make the old green thing look.

"Why did you hide it?" Piper broke her silence.

Prue turned to find out Phoebes response.

"He said he would hurt you. That you wouldn't believe me, threatened me with more. Well the last bit he did anyway." She mumbled still clinging on to the sheet as if it where her life source.

"Oh baby" Piper let the sobs flow freely now and tried to comfort her baby sister the best she could, trying to avoid all off Phoebes ailments.

"We need a name?" Prue said burning a hole through Phoebe's fallen head.

Phoebe's sat perfectly still and made no sound hoping they would forget she was there like she did in the past during the minutes after bedtime had arrived.

"Phoebe just a name, you know who it is. I am not waiting another six months when my baby sister is in pain" Prue said firmly but with love plastered all over her face.

"Rodger…Look Prue Rodger is at the door. Did you call him earlier?" Piper asked still holding Phoebe.

"Hold that thought. I will get rid of him and be right back" Prue bounded out of the door.

"She will only be a few lil one. She is right we do need to know. He needs to be stopped Phoebe. Phoebe? Baby why are you shivering? Are you cold? Phoebe? PHOEBE?"

**_So alot quicker than I thought I woul be. Off ill so I get board rather fast. Hope you still enjoying it folks. Erica x_**


	6. Him

Prue marched back into Phoebe's room "Hey guys sorry about that. Told him to call back later. Right where were we?"

"Prue there is something wrong with her. I think it might be shock. She won't stop shaking; she started when you left the room" Piper stated panic ridden.

"Phoebe I am here don't worry nobody is going to hurt you. Me and Pipe are going to be with you all the time, right up until we catch this bastard" Prue said holding onto Phoebe and looking straight into her terrified brown eyes.

Phoebe was aware that she was shaking. When Piper had said his name she thought her sister had guessed her abusers name. Panic blasted through her although she slightly felt relived but then she had said he was at the door. She hadn't looked up to see his face she could feel the air around him. The Supercilious bastard.

"That's it baby be calm. We are both here nobody else is getting near you" Piper cooed

"He will always be here" Phoebe whispered gazing into emptiness.

Prue and Piper exchanged confused glances at each other.

"Please give us a name. Do we know him? Is he from school? I am pleading with you Pheebs just tell us!" Prue said her grip getting a bit snugg around Phoebe's battered frame.

"Prue watch your grip!" Piper called out.

Prue backed away "Sorry. I am sorry I just need to know Piper. Why isn't she telling us? Sweet suffering Jesus we fight bad guys on a daily basis. Why hide this from us?"

"I don't know" Piper spoke seizing her pendant observing Phoebe.

Phoebe staring into an invisible void.

"What I don't understand is why did you let him into the house Phoebe? Didn't look like any forceful entry was made to the Manor Door?" Prue Quizzed.

"I defiantly locked the door before I left for work" Piper explained to Prue her eyes looking upwards as if she was looking at her memory.

"It was locked probably" Phoebe stated

"It was? Probably? Has he broke in before Why let him in? Phoebe. Name now" Prue bellowed looking half crazed yet again.

"Please just leave it. I..I can't…I didn't let him it...It will hurt us too much!" Phoebe sniffled.

"What does that mean? How did he get in? You said he wasn't a Demon therefore no supernatural powers. Did he just climb through a window then? Do you mean he will hurt us if he finds out? Or it will hurt us to find out who it was?" Prue said trying to be calm but failing miserably.

"No he didn't climb through a freaking window. He isn't a Demon and it will destroy us if you find out who it is" Phoebe screamed her chest heaving up and down with anxiety. She felt shut in claustrophobic almost and knew it wasn't going to be long before her whole secret was out for all to see.

"Who is he? Stop protecting him. There is only one thing I care about when I find out his name and that is killing the piece of shit rapist. Nothing else will affect me" Prue said nostril's flaring.

_**Piper had been watching the conversation between her sisters. She clocked Phoebe flinch at Prues last statement. It wasn't the rapist part though; it was the bit about it affecting Prue. She walked over to the Window pendant clasped tightly. Why was she protecting him? How did he get into the house? Why would it affect them as a family to find out his name? How had he managed to hurt her sister numerous times without the knowing? **_

"Oh god no" Piper cried and rotated towards her sisters again.

"What" Prue spat.

"That's why you didn't think we would believe you isn't it?" Piper murmured to herself wandering up and down the room "That is how…how he hurt you so many times. Right under our . Earning our trust saying he would help look after you through your rebellious stage after the house party. Me and Prue both at work out of the house…He had copious amounts of time alone with you. He didn't need to break in. He had…he has a key?" Piper stopped eyeing at Phoebe .

Phoebe closed her beautiful brown eyes a small tear escaped. "Yes. Yes he does. I didn't even arrange that party he did" she wept.

"He did it on purpose. Getting you into trouble so he could come to the rescue. Causing us three to fight and grow distant leaving you…al…alone. It wasn't shock before, it was terror. Oh Phoebe I'm so sorry" Piper's knees buckled and she fell to the floor.

"Piper. Who what are you talking about what was fear? Who has a fucking key? So help me god if I don't get an answer!" Prue swore

Piper just sat on the floor in shock. Her pendent left unaccompanied around her slim neck.

"Him Prue. Your knight in shining armour. The sick, arrogant and abusive Mr Perfect. Rodger" Phoebe thundered before she let her cry's consumer her in a river of tears.


	7. Numb

Phoebe was still crying. She had not opened her eyes to see the damage of her revelation. She hadn't heard Piper get up from her tumble or Prue move.

Phoebe's thoughts began to attack her fragile mind. She doesn't believe me, she hates me, she thinks I came on to him and does Piper think the same?

"Phoebe I….I…I am so sorry" Prue whispered.

"You believe me?" Phoebe asked opening her eyes and looking at her eldest sister anxiously.

Prue ran her fingers through her dark locks and gently made her way to her baby. "Of course I do sweetie. I can't understand how I missed that there was something going on. I should have seen. I should have known. I should have been there for you. I should have made you talk. I knew something was wrong but I thought… I though you where being a typical pain in the arse teenager. I should have seen that you were upset. I should have known I was sharing a bed….sharing a bed with …a…a monster" it was now Prue's turn to hit the deck in a mountain of sobs, mainly due to lack of air. She hadn't seemed to breathe during her eruption of guilty admittance.

Piper sprang to life and scurried over to her big sister. "Prue, Prue it's not your fault. I didn't see it either. I didn't stop it. Oh god what is wrong with me how didn't I see my little sister was in pain"

Phoebe sat looking at her family huddled on the floor holding each other and rocking back and forth. She felt numb. She had dreamed of this moment, where her sisters swooped down and saved her from her living nightmare. She knew that her sisters wouldn't let him near her again…let him touch her. She thought she would feel relief and safety but the truth was she felt nothing. Maybe a little dazed. She put that down to her medication.

Piper and Prue soothed each other until the sobs subdued. They helped each other up and wiped away there tears and made their way to sit either side of their "lil one". Prue reached for her mobile and hit the contact button "Time to call an old friend she said" determination written all over her face. Piper and Phoebe looked at each other with quizzed expressions.

"Andy? Hi it's Prue. No we are not so good, that's why I'm calling. I want to report something to you. No not about me it's Phoebe. We are in the hospital. She has been…..been hurt. Yeah we know who did it. Thirty minutes? Yeah that's brilliant. Ward 4, see you then." Prue put the phone down looked at Phoebe with a weak smile "It has to be done lil one"

Phoebe let out a sigh and a single tear as she lay back and wished that the soft white pillows would swallow her up.

**So sorry it's been so long. I haven't had a great year. Will have a new one by tomorrow…or later on. Erica**


	8. Who is a Bastard?

The three of them where sat in silence, joined together by holding each other's hands. Nurse Jones had been and gone. Prue had battered her with every question under the sun concerning Phoebes rehabilitation. The quietness was broken with a knock on the door.

"Come in" Prue called

"Hi guys, I would ask how you are but….well" Said Andy with a feeble smile.

"Hey Andy, It been to long" Said Piper giving Andy a welcome hug

"Hey you" Prue said also going in for the hug after Piper.

"So how can I help Miss? I can see you have been in the wars" Asked Andy looking at Phoebe.

"Hey Andy, I've missed you." Phoebe whispered.

"So what is it I can help you with?" Andy asked pulling out his notebook.

Phoebe just stayed quiet playing with the green itchy blanket, Yet again.

"Phoebe it's Andy you can talk to him" Piper pushed

"I…I can't please don't make me" Cried Phoebe

"I'm confused? I thought you wanted to report something" Andy looked puzzled.

"I didn't really ask her I just called. Andy she has been attacked…and abused for over six months" Prue said with no emotion, she was trying to keep her composure.

Andy looked like he was in pain. He was close to these sisters, hell her thought of them as his sisters. "Right I understand, I do need to ask some questions though Phoebe?"

Phoebe just nodded keeping her head down.

"Now when did it start?"

"Two weeks before my sixteenth birthday"

"What did the attacker do?"

"He beat me, threatened me and raped me" Phoebe felt the numbness setting in again.

"How many times?" Andy asked trying too keep his cool. The pencil he held in his hand was now in two.

"I lost count"

"Do you know him?"

"Rodger" Phoebe stated

Andy stood up "Rodger? You're Rodger Prue?"

"Please don't call him that" Pleaded Prue

"Bastard!" Andy roared

"Who is a bastard" Rodger asked standing in the door with a balloon and flowers

**Let me know if you lot want me to continue guys. Thanks Erica.**


	9. Huh?

Silence.

That's all there was.

Phoebe had gone back the staring at the itchy green sheet.

Piper had her death grip on her pendant down.

Andy dropped the broken pencil and stood to face Rodger with pure rage etched on his features.

Prue looked Rodger dead in his eyes.

"How could you? You bastard! My baby sister?" Prue spat with her hands holding her head

"She told you? I.I…I I'm so sorry baby. I tried to ward of her advances. Honestly. She said if I didn't sleep with her she would tell you we were having an affair…" Rodger gave his best acting performance yet.

"She started it? She brought it on herself? Huh? Is that what you are saying? That makes perfect sense. The girl who has been a shadow of her former self for months huh? Hardly spoken, hardly eaten, cringing away from her sister's touch, not sleeping, and trying to hide her nightmares? I thought it was a phase? But you're telling me it was because she was in control of an affair she was having with you? Does the picture I just painted of the scared little girl give you the impression of someone who was in control? Huh? You dirty piece of shit! I'm going to fucking kill you" Prue lunged for Rodger ripping the flowers and balloon away from him and aiming for his throat.

"Prue no!" Andy bellowed and grabbed Prue around he waist.

"Please, let me…let me …please" Prue sobbed

"I would love to do it myself but Phoebe needs us here. Not in a cell" Andy said

"What the fuck did that bitch say?" Rodger spat

Prue carried on sobbing into Andys shoulder, Piper had moved over to Phoebe and had her hand on her little sisters shoulder.

"I told them the truth Rodger. I told them how you abused me with the beatings, mind games and t…he the r…r…rape's" Phoebe said trying to sound strong but her young voice quivering.

"Lies" Rodger laughed with a smirk on his face. "Prove it"

"Pretty sure the medical records will help with that you bastard" Andy stated walking towards Rodger.

"Like I said she asked for it" Rodger hissed with a smirk

Like lighting Andy punched Rodger in the stomach and kneed him in the groin "You really should be more careful as to where you are walking Rodger. No one should notice the bruises tho huh? That's how you like it isn't it you piece of shit?! You're under arrest get up" Andy grabbed him and yanked him out of the room shouting "Look after each other girls, I will be back in about an hour"


	10. Makes Sense

The only sound that could be heard now were Prue's stifled sobs.

"I'm...I'm j….just so….so…so sorry baby! I can't believe I let that monster near you? How did I not see it? We fight evil on a weekly basis and I didn't notice the man I was sharing a bed with" Prue cried

"You weren't to know" Phoebe whispered

Prue started to heave and ran to the sink empting the little food she had consumed from her stomach. She turned the tap on and with shaky hand rinsed her mouth and washed her face.

"I'm sorry Prue" Phoebe whispered again

"You of all people have nothing to be sorry for" Prue and Piper agreed in union

"That man is pure evil" Prue spat

"What if he is?" Piper asked frowning

"What? Of course he is PIPER" Prue shouted

"Well Duh Prue. I mean what if he is a warlock?" Piper replied

"Makes sense" Phoebe said shrugging letting out a gasp of pain. Piper and Prue ran to her side "What's wrong lil one?" They questioned. "I'm good; Sorry should try and keep the movements to a minimum. Broken bones and all" Phoebe groaned.

Prue looked like she was in more pain than her youngest sister when she sat down next to the bed. "Could he be? I mean we have known him for over a year?" she said

"Well we now know his motives. Wouldn't hurt to look in the book of shadows?" Piper explained.

"I would do that fast then" Phoebe said looking scared

"Why sweetie?" Piper asked

"Because if he is a Warlock I don't think Prison cells will hold him" Phoebe said eyes wide.

**Annnnd I should have another up tomorrow or later tonight. Weather is crap in the UK so nothing better to do lol. Sorry I've been away so long. Hoping to start Lost Girl Fan FIc about Kenzi's Past (I freaking love that girl) Let me know if you think it's a good idea. If you don't watch Lost Girl I expect you to start…Now! **

**Hwyl Fawr J**


	11. Grams? Mom?

Prue decided to astral project to the Manor, that way she could be back to her sisters in a second if needed. Plus she needed to do something. Anything. Be in control of something after she had made such a devastating mistake in trusting Rodger.

She appeared in the attic and grabbed the Book of Shadows. Part of her wanted to find Rodger in the book because it would mean one spell and he would be out of their life's for good and her and Piper could concentrate on Phoebe. What would she do if he was a Warlock? What kind of Witch did that make her? On the other hand it would stop Phoebe having to relive her hell in a court room to send the bastard down. With that though she prayed she found him in their book.

An hour had passed and there was not luck. Piper had called to say Phoebe was flat out after the nurse had given her some more pain meds. Prue was grateful her baby sister was getting some rest but as the time went on she herself was freaking out. What is Rodger was a Warlock? He could shimmer in at any moment and they had nothing to fight back with. "Oh for fuck sake! Please just jump of of the page. Grams? Mom? Are you there? If you are I…WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Prue half shouted ending with a cry.

With that the book fell from Prue's Lap and hit the floor with the pages turning as if a gust of wind had taken them.

There on the page stood a silhouette of a man with the name Rogerius.

Prue gasped ripped the page out "Sorry for the ripping Grams but desperate times and all that"


	12. Weak

"I've got the Bastard" Prue Beamed.

"He is a Warlock then?" Piper asked

"Yeah, asked Grams and Mom for a lil pointer and here we go" Prue said pulling out a table and chair and putting the ripped piece of paper on the surface.

"Shame they couldn't have given you a little pointer six months ago" Phoebe whispered

Piper and Prue glanced up to their lil one who had been asleep seconds before.

"Oh hunnie I'm so sorry. It more our fault than theirs" Piper stated

"No matter" Phoebe brushed off what she said mentally kicking herself for saying it in the first place "What's it say Prue?"

"Rogerius. He is a high level Warlock, so the whole power of three thing seems to be the key" Prue smiled.

"Yeah but what else does it say about him" Phoebe asked

"Erm Nothing really" Prue said folding the paper in half.

"Prue, don't lie" Phoebe sai closing her eyes

"Okay I'm sorry. Well apparently Rogerius goes for a family of Witch's. Mothers with younger daughters, Grandmothers and their offspring doesn't really matter what sex or how the build up of the family is as long they're related by blood. He forms a relationship with the strongest of the family (Normally becomes their lover) And feeds of the pain and suffering of the weakest of the family. Gaining the trust of the strongest he then prays on the weakest by abuse. He can use mental, physical or sexual abuse. Or in some cases all three although he only needs one to type of abuse to fully feed. If he uses all three he is trying to kill a family member or control the whole blood line." Prue finished with a gulp.

"So the weakest huh?" Phoebe cracked

"Probably because you have no active power hunnie" Piper said with a tear in her eye.

"And you are the youngest il one. The bastard knew we would be devastated if he hurt you. You are not weak, you hear me?" Prue stated.

Phoebe just nodded. "I'm still a little drowsy guys. I'm going to have a nap"

"Okay sweetie, I will be right beside you." Piper cooed.

Prue couldn't bear the look on Phoebes face. She shouldn't think she was weak. That girl is far from weak. Her phone rang.

"Prue, It's me Andy. Stay with the girls I will be there in a minute. Rodger has somehow gotten out of his cell" He bellowed down the phone.


	13. --(UPDATE)--

**Hey everyone. Like I said sorry for taking so so so so long on updating this story. I'm also sorry about the short chapters but I've uploaded four new chapters in the last 24 hours. It seems easier to keep them separate. I seem to be on a role at the moment so I might even add another chapter later tonight…unless the pub calls (only for social reasons of course)**

**So hope you're still enjoying please review and let me know what you think about this story and my Idea for Lost Girl.**

**As we say in Wales "I'll be there now in a minute" **


End file.
